La leyenda de los Hermanos Crytek
by Epion
Summary: El tiempo no perdona a nadie, sin importar que tan importante sea. Pero hubo una excepción con 2 hermanos. Ellos hicieron la mayor hazaña realizada para el bienestar de la gente y sus personas más apreciadas. Mortal, conoce la vida de los hermanos Crytek.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mannor – Archim **_Saludos Mortales.

_**Belaros – Tiriosh**_ – _**Thorje – Mishun **_Su curiosidad los llevara a conocer el mito más grande de la existencia.

_**Kazile – Faramos – Azgala – Revola **_No espero que crean en esta historia simples mortales.

_**Zanados – Gortenesh – Manilios – Arkilios **_Seria mucho exigirles a mentes primitivas razonar esta información.

_**Dikolek – Manadort –Askalot – Nimanare **_Solo espero que transmitan esta historia a las futuras generaciones.

_**La leyenda de los Hermanos Crytek**_

_**Mitos**_

_**Musica de Fondo: Main Title: Legends of Azeroth (World of Warcraft Soundtrack)**_

En el principio, no existía nada salvo un espacio negro que lo cubría todo. Nadie sabe como el universo fue creado, algunos dicen que fue un ente todo poderoso que en sus visiones deseaba crear un ambiente lleno de vida, otros dicen que fue a causa de una gran acumulación de energías la cual ocasiono una explosión a niveles inimaginables creando todo lo que se conoce. Cualquiera de esas dos teorías que fuese cierta, algo si es seguro, 3 razas surgieron de ese acontecimiento: Los Titanes, los Xel'naga y los Stygians.

Fueron las primeras razas que convivían en armonía desarrollando sus poderes, descubrieron que tenían la capacidad de hacer prácticamente lo que quisieran: podían crear materia con solo pensar, manipular los flujos de energía existentes, sus mentes eran las más avanzadas que jamás alguien haya conocido y muchas, muchas otras habilidades que fueron descubriendo por el paso de los eones.

Las 3 razas concluyeron que con estos poderes debían dar vida a otras especies para seguir con la evolución y expansión del universo y así, millones de razas fueron creados gracias a ellos mediante su gran voluntad o experimentos genéticos investigando las propiedades del ambiente ideando el medio ambiente perfecto. Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad, en el nacimiento de las 3 razas hubo un ser que se origino del vacío. Ese ente era maldad pura y su única ambición era consumir todo, al mismo tiempo una extraña dimensión también se creo y de ella comenzaron a emerger criaturas malignas que se alimentaban de todo a su paso y expandían su dominio.

Tarde o temprano, la alianza cósmica detecto esta perturbación en el universo y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones malignas, tomaron cartas en el asunto mandando al mejor guerrero de la comunidad. Era un titan de bronce portando una gran armadura negra protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque, Sargeras como era conocido por su hermano y sus amigos se presto voluntario para encarar al enemigo partiendo hacia los oscuros rincones del universo buscando a los responsables de estos actos.

Oblivion como más tarde se hizo llamar consumió miles de galaxias y estrellas a su paso hasta que se topo con Sargeras. Los 2 adversarios entablaron la primera pelea cósmica que por poco destruye todo el universo, sus poderes eran tan grandes que su voluntad podían realizarla sin ningún esfuerzo. El triunfador de esta pelea fue Sargeras pero no pudo destruir a Oblivion, destruyo su cuerpo mortal más no su esencia la cual escapo antes de recibir el golpe de gracia de su espada llamada Gorshalach. De haber recibido tal ataque Oblivion hubiera vuelto a su estado primordial.

Tras su triunfo, Sargeras encontró unos extraños seres hechos de luz y cristales llamados Naaru quienes tenían una gran afiliación a la Luz Divina, ellos al ver al gran titan de bronce y tras explicarles su misión aceptaron ayudarlo en su causa peleando a su lado. Sus nuevos aliados resultaron ser muy fuertes ya que cuando se toparon con los primeros demonios, pelearon con gran valentía y ferocidad venciendo a cualquier enemigo que apareciera.

Las hordas malignas provenían de un extraño torbellino caótico verde y al entrar al extraño reino, fueron envueltos por las energías oscuras del plano. Muchos de los Naaru fallecieron al entrar pero Sargeras parecía ser inmune a los cambios cósmicos intradimensionales, las legiones ilimitadas de monstruos se lanzaron tras el colosal titan y sus acompañantes, con su poder omnipotente fue capaz de vencer a todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El mismo torbellino al detectar una amenaza expulso al intruso de su dimensión, Sargeras quedo intrigado por ese fenómeno pero tuvo que ceder su emoción de niño ya que más criaturas surgieron en otro lado del universo por lo que fue a encerrarlos y regresarlos a su plano original.

_**Musica de Fondo: Crusade (Choir) (Immediate Music)**_

Mientras tanto, Oblivion quien planeaba su venganza, decidió atacar a la comunidad donde provenía su odiado enemigo, su alma cruzo estrellas incontables hasta dar con ellos. Analizo a cada uno intentando descubrir sus puntos débiles para destruirlos, lamentablemente no encontró prácticamente nada que utilizar salvo tratar poseer a uno de ellos. Los resultados de su investigación fueron sorprendentes: Las 3 razas podían cambiar su estructura molecular, no estaban hechos de materia, podían hacer su voluntad con solo pensarla, tenían la capacidad de sincronizarse con el universo volviéndose uno y todos a la vez, habilidades psíquicas a niveles cósmicos, y muchas otras más que el compartía.

Los titanes tenían una apariencia humanoide y estaban divididos en 3 tipos: los Aesir que tenían piel plateada, los Vanir cuya piel era de bronce y los Crytek, que podían cambiar el color de su piel a su antojo, no tenían uno predeterminado y una magia excesivamente poderosa. La única excepción que rivalizaba en poder a los Crytek era el Vanir Sargeras.

Los Xel'naga eran unos humanoides de piel clara con una gran mente enfocada a la tecnología y avances de ultima punta, eran los mejores inventores y poderosos psíquicos. Usaban túnicas para cubrir sus cuerpos y no había ninguna variante de razas.

Los Stygians eran seres con formas colosales ya que en vez estar formado de un cuerpo humanoide como los otros, su anatomía eran de animales raros pero eran los más sabios de todos, otra característica única de ellos es que alrededor de su cuerpo tenían miles de ojos, los únicos que tenían la misma sabiduría eran Aman'thul y Aki, los respectivos lideres de cada raza.

Para su fortuna uno de ellos tenía lo necesario para poseerlo por lo que Oblivion, creo fenómenos paranormales en el cosmos forzando a uno de los Stygians investigar el sector afectado y cayó en su trampa. Ahora con un cuerpo nuevo procedió a ejecutar su venganza destruyendo el interior de la amistad, del grupo surgió una amistad muy fuerte que era conformada por 2 Xel'naga, 2 Titanes y un Stygian: Benjamín y Rekht, hijos de Aman'thul, señor de los Titanes y hermano mayor de Sargeras, Reinhardt y Arathor de los Xel'naga y Mantorok, el segundo ente más viejo de toda la comunidad quienes veía a los jóvenes como si fuesen sus hijos.

Esa amistad se volvió el centro de atención de la hermandad, Oblivion jugo con todos ellos creando la discordia y su plan fue un éxito. Los Stygians, Titanes y Xel'naga rompieron su amistad cada quien hiendo por diferente rumbo pero aun manteniendo la misión de crear vida. Lo único que no predicio Oblivion era que la amistad de Ben, Rekht, Reinhardt, Arathor y Mantorok no fue destruida ya que se veían en secreto lo cual nadie excepto Aman'thul y Aki sabían ya que ellos estaban investigando personalmente cuales fueron las causas por la que su alianza fue destruida.

Sargeras eventualmente se percato de esta situación y sentía tristeza por la ruptura de la comunidad pero una situación más agobiante lo estaba plagando, era la maldad que no tenía fin y más porque no podía hallar motivos para la depravación del enemigo por más que intentase encontrar una respuesta. El titan de bronce cayo en una depresión pero continuaba su misión venciendo a las fuerzas del mal, sus nuevos enemigos eran una raza de vampiros que utilizaban el miedo para controlar a sus victimas llamados Nathrezim. Los vampiros habían consumido a trillones de seres vivos a lo largo del universo estableciendo un imperio de tiranía y terror lanzando a sus esclavos a pelear contra el intruso, Sargeras acabó ridículamente a todos los Nathrezim al igual que sus súbditos y encerró a los vampiros en una prisión eterna que solo el podía deshacer pero los Nathrezim dieron un golpe que afectaría al destino de toda la existencia.

Tras vencer a sus enemigos, la corrupción se hizo cada vez más grande. Sargeras formo el consejo obligando al resto de las 3 razas a reunirse para hablar del problema de la depravación maligna que plagaba el universo, sabiendo que era un llamado del campeón que eligieron para representar sus ideales, una tregua se llevo a cabo para atender la cita. Al llegar, el titan de bronce recibió a sus camaradas lleno de tristeza y amargura, les explico cuales eran los resultados de su misión y que al final no lo llevaron a nada porque siempre había alguien o algo que impedía que su misión terminara con éxito y sugirió que se rehiciera el universo. Trataron de calmarlo pero el se negó a escuchar sus tontas patrañas culpándolos de que la creación en si fuese un rotundo fracaso debido a su constante interferencia, molesto, Sargeras parte sin despedirse de todos sus conocidos y familiares advirtiéndoles que no será la última vez que se ven las caras. La hermandad aun con su rivalidad estaba triste por perder a un amigo tan grande como el, pero ninguno, incluyendo Oblivion, llego a imaginar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el universo.

Sargeras perdió la cordura estallando en llamas corroyendo su antigua piel de bronce ahora tornándola en una furia interminable recubierta de fuego, decidido a exterminar toda la creación inicio su campaña viajando por el Torbellino liberando a todos los enemigos derrotados por su mano y los sometió a su mandato creando el ejército más mortífero jamás imaginado. Solo le faltaba encontrar una raza lo suficientemente inteligente que comandara sus bastos imperios por todos los planos existentes y los que mucho mas tarde nacerían; en su viaje encontró la raza que le faltaba para terminar su armada: los Eredars, una raza súper inteligente que había dominado la magia en todas sus formas. El titan oscuro apareció ante los lideres de esta raza ofreciéndoles una falsa visión de grandeza si se unían a su causa, ellos aceptaron de buena gana convirtiéndose en la primera raza en unirse al genocidio de Sargeras.

Con los Eredars enrolados a su ejército, estos al ser los más peligrosos miembros escogieron del Torbellino sus propios guerreros, con todo preparado Sargeras nombro este ejercito la Burning Legion y la mando por todo el universo matando a toda señal de vida a su paso iniciando el genocidio más grande de la historia. En otra parte, Oblivion sentía como miles de planetas eran destruidos por las acciones de un gigantesco ejercito demoníaco, si queria contrarrestar esa armada debía crear la suya por lo que procedió a hacer sus experimentos diciendo a sus hermanos Stygians que iba a ir a un sector a realizar una investigación, ya solo inicio la creación de su armada; Mantorok quien investigaba la razón de la ruptura de la gran hermandad dio con Agnalli, que era el receptor de Oblivion.

_**Musica de Fondo: Fahrenheit (Immediate Music)**_

El patriarca de los Stygians interrogo a Agnalli pero descubrió la horrible verdad sobre su compañero: Estaba siendo poseído por un ser maligno. Mantorok peleo contra Agnalli pero los poderes de su camarada fueron aumentados considerablemente debido a la presencia de Oblivion, aun con esta sorpresa Mantorok resulto ser el más fuerte de toda su especie, la pelea duro bastante y Mantorok tenía la ventaja contra el espectro pero todo resulto ser una trampa. Oblivion condujo a Mantorok a unos agujeros negros cuidando de que no se fijara, logro su cometido ya que de esos agujeros emergieron grandes supernovas debido a su manipulación de la realidad, amplifico el daño a niveles inimaginables debilitando considerablemente al supremo Stygian, entonces, procedió a sellarlo para que no revelara la verdad a las otras razas.

Le costo mucho trabajo vencer a Mantorok pero Oblivion prevaleció al final, ya encarcelado procedió a corromper al resto de los Stygians declarándose el nuevo patriarca. Con sus nuevos súbditos bajo su yugo, viajo por el cosmos expandiendo su imperio. Las razas que llegaron a existir antes de ellos fueron conquistadas y lobotomizadas sirviendo ciegamente a sus nuevos amos; los Xel'naga por otra parte se encontraban creando nueva tecnología probándola en ellos mismos con resultados favorables para la expansión de su raza: naves interestelares, robots avanzados, descubrieron la antimateria y gracias a la amistad secreta entre Arathor, Reinhardt, Benjamin y Rekht, se enteraron de esto al igual que ellos les pasaron el conocimiento de otros reinos astrales que fueron naciendo al igual que otros seres vivos que han logrado desarrollarse sin su intervención.

Los Titanes al descubrir la existencia de otros seres vivos además de ellos sin tener la necesidad de crearlos juraron no intervenir en sus problemas personales, muy pocos mundos gracias a sus avances logaron percatarse de la presencia de seres más allá de la comprensión mortal que los observaban y los empezaron a venerar como seres supremos creadores de toda la existencia. Ellos se sentían algo alagados por todas las ofrendan que hacían las razas mortales pero no debían interferir en esos mundos, en su viaje por el universo viendo que mundo necesitaba su auxilio, los hermanos Benjamin y Rekht, eran los únicos Crytek de toda la raza por lo que sus poderes eran más difíciles de manejar pero se convertirían en los más fuertes una vez que maduraran lo suficiente.

Lejos, la Burning Legion y los imperios de Oblivion se encontraron por primera vez iniciando una sangrienta pelea devastando todo a su alrededor: planetas, estrellas, asteroides, galaxias, todo era destruido en su conflicto. Los generales de los Stygians estaban a cargo de las huestes de sus amos, con sus grandes estrategias lograban acorralar a los demonios que peleaban en los satélites de los planetas conquistados retomándolos pero no contaban con la mente militar de Archimonde quien fue para los ejércitos Stygians su mayor dolor de cabeza. El Eredar comandante general de los ejércitos de la Legion gano muchas victorias contra el imperio de los Stygians; Baal, Mephisto y Diablo los comandantes de las fuerzas Stygians estaban sorprendidos ante una mente más brillante que la de ellos juntos por lo que juraron exterminar a la Legion aunque les tomase toda la eternidad.

_**Musica de Fondo: Mercutio (Immediate Music)**_

Oblivion estaba molesto por saber que los comandantes supremos no podían exterminar a la molesta Burning Legion, así que personalmente fue a darle una vista al responsable de la creación de su imperio rival. Le tomo tiempo encontrarlo y para su sorpresa era ni mas ni menos que Sargeras, su rival más odiado pero esta vez muy diferente a la ultima vez que lucharon. De nuevo una lucha a muerte se desato entre los 2 colosos, solo que esta vez Oblivion resulto ser un enemigo más peligroso debido a que en su ultimo encuentro aprendió los movimientos de Sargeras por lo que estaba listo para contrarrestarlos, sin embargo no contó que el antiguo campeón de la hermandad evolucionaba sus técnicas de pelea por lo que los datos recolectados fueron inservibles.

Nuevamente perdió ante Sargeras, intento poseerlo para obtener el cuerpo supremo pero la maldad que rodeaba a Sargeras resulto ser tan grande que la voluntad del parasito fue anulada con ridícula facilidad, el titan maligno quien iba a matar a Agnalli, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo poseído por su antiguo enemigo Oblivion y lo maldijo anulando la posesión del parasito a menos que fuese aniquilado por un Crytek. Sargeras se despide del parasito diciéndole que estará maldito el resto de la eternidad. Oblivion quien estaba débil, partió de vuelta con sus esclavos del otro lado del universo, en el camino se percato que las heridas aun no podían regenerarse y ceso su retorno descansando por millones de años.

Los demás Stygians al perder contacto con su patriarca se pelearon por el mando y el nuevo líder resulto ser Xerxes. Con un nuevo patriarca los Stygians dejaron a sus generales a cargo de las peleas mientras ellos personalmente buscaban un mundo donde pasar el rato, habían llegado a una galaxia que llamaron la Vía Láctea y procedieron a buscar el mejor mundo para volverlo su base de operaciones pero como todo estaba desértico decidieron crear esta galaxia con sus pensamientos y al ver que uno de los planetas cumplía con los requisitos necesarios lo dejaron que madurara un poco más durante 10 millones de años. Pasado el tiempo fueron a checar ese planeta y la vida había nacido, era un planeta lleno de mucha flora y fauna por lo que se establecieron ahí.

_**Musica de Fondo: Blasphemy 2.0 (Choir) (Immediate Music)**_

Los Stygians, al sentir la presencia de un plano donde provenían los elementos primordiales, invocaron a nuevos generales para que controlaran el planeta con puño de hierro: Ragnaros el señor del fuego, Al'Akir el maestro de los aires, Therazane la madre piedra y Neptulon el cazador de las mareas. Los invencibles Stygians obligaron a las esencias de los elementos servirles por toda la eternidad; los Titanes en su viaje sintieron la presencia de sus antiguos camaradas y al darse cuenta del mal que han ocasionado decidieron de una buena vez enfrentarlos. Golganeth quien era el hijo mayor de Aman'thul y hermano de Benjamin y Rekht, además de ser un Aesir, mando a sus pequeños hermanos a otro lugar para que desarrollaran sus poderes ya que aun no estaban listos para entrar en acción.

Al llegar a la Vía Láctea, tuvieron que derrotar a la escolta Stygian que protegía toda la galaxia, fue una batalla impresionante pero los imperios fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad por los Titanes, ya en el planeta de sus viejos amigos se percataron que todo era un desmadre: fuertes tornados, terremotos constantes, maremotos colosales y volcanes en erupción a cada rato. Los 4 emperadores elementales recibieron a los Titanes con sus ataques más devastadores pero fue inútil derrotarlos ya que anularon sus poderes y vencieron a las esencias al igual que sus legiones, ya sin ningún obstáculo llegaron ante sus viejos camaradas y pelearon a muerte marcando uno de los puntos clave del nacimiento de algo más grande.

_**Musica de Fondo: The Shaping of the World (World of Warcraft Soundtrack) **_

Tras la batalla los resultados fueron estos: Un Stygian asesinado, otros brutalmente herido y el resto aprisionados en una prisión astral eterna gracias a la combinación de los Titanes más fuertes, hubo una baja de lado de los Titanes y todos gravemente lastimados. Al ser derrotados sus antiguos hermanos procedieron a sanar el planeta moldeándolo a su imagen, respecto a los emperadores elementos fueron devueltos al plano de los elementos donde provenían regresando la calma a este planeta. 140.000 años se tomaron para regresarle la vida al planeta. Los Titanes ya satisfechos con su trabajo. Antes de partir dieron parte de su poder cósmico a 5 dragones para que salvaguardaran la obra de sus creadores, ellos eran Alexstrasza, Ysera, Malygos, Nozdormu y Neltharion, cada uno con un fragmento del poder cósmico de los Titanes. Por ultimo nombraron el supercontinente Kalimdor, que en su lengua significaba "La Tierra de la Luz Eterna" y dejaron este mundo atrás que más tarde los habitantes lo nombrarían como Azeroth.

Los Xel'naga quienes la gran mayoría se habían enfocado en la creación del ser perfecto, dejaron atrás sus creencias originales, los pocos que aun tenían la ideología original se separaron de sus camaradas esperando que algún día cambiasen de opinión ya que entre ellos nunca pelearían. El tiempo pasaba por todo el universo y más razas eran consumidas por la furia de la Burning Legion al igual que los ejércitos Stygians que le eran fieles al amo Oblivion; Benjamin y Rekht, que habían perfeccionado sus poderes pero necesitaban ahora experiencia para saber en que momentos realmente implementarlos, navegaban perdidos buscando a su familia. En el trayecto tuvieron sus primeros encuentros con los 2 enemigos. Fácilmente destruyeron las fuerzas de expedición mandadas por los comandantes enemigos y cuando fueron rodeados, simplemente con sus pensamientos eliminaban los obstáculos hasta que apareció Mephisto frente a ellos.

Los hermanos tenían todas las de ganar ante un simple general Stygian pero lo que no contaban era la malicia de Mephisto, los engaño haciéndoles creer fueron exiliados para no volver a la comunidad por ser los raros del grupo. Ellos no caían en las manipulaciones pero entonces la cosa se puso peor cuando fueron cogidos desprevenidos por una horda gigantesca de soldados Stygian y fueron lastimados gravemente pero no sin antes eliminar la fuerza de ataque opresora. Mephisto escapo gracias a Diablo ya que si se hubiese quedado 1 milisegundo sería carne muerta; confundidos viajaban por el universo buscando a Mantorok para pedir consejo pero nunca pudieron dar con el, sus otros amigos se encontraban en otro rincón lejos deprimidos por la separación de toda su raza.

_**Musica de Fondo: Burning Crusade Intro (World of Warcraft, the Burning Crusade Soundtrack)**_

Las eras pasaban y el conflicto no parecía tener fin, muchos creían que los creadores habían desaparecido dejando a su suerte a los mortales pero un rayo de esperanza apareció. Benjamin, Rekht, Reinhardt y Arathor volvieron a reunirse tras miles de años, los 4 viendo todo lo sucedido juntaron a varias razas por el universo y dándoles encantamientos divinos, procedieron a pelear contra los azotes del cosmos. Oblivion al despertar tras su regeneración, se entero de lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos y al ver a los Crytek peleando fue a romper su maldición.

Al llegar vio la carnicería más grande jamás vista en toda la historia: el espacio donde se encontraba el campo de batalla estaba consumido por las llamas demoníacas del Torbellino y las fuerzas del bien y del mal peleaban a muerte por la creación. Oblivion entonces se percato de 2 Crytek y de inmediato fue a buscarlos, Ben y Blazer vieron a un Agnalli bastante cambiado ya que el los ataco sin razón alguna, los hermanos se defendieron contra el Stygian salvaje quien mostraba una gran ventaja ante los Crytek enseñando un despliegue de poderes del carajo, sin embargo no subestimaba a sus presas debido a su información recolectada.

Ahora toda la acción se centraba en Benjamin, Rekht y Oblivion mientras que Arathor y Reinhardt peleaban contra los 2 imperios al mismo tiempo viajando por el espacio. El parasito al enterarse de la captura de sus súbditos jugo con ellos haciendo que en su viaje fueran a la Vía Láctea y de paso los condujo hasta Azeroth donde iba a realizar su plan lo suficientemente cerca del sistema solar. Arathor tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y le contó a Reinhardt sus temores, se olvidaron de los ejércitos gigantescos y fueron a detener a Agnalli. Llegaron demasiado tarde ya que los 3 luchaban sin parar a muerte, Oblivion tenía todo preparado para liberar a sus hermanos capturados pero lo que jamás se imagino que Benjamin le diera un golpe tan brutal en el pecho lo cual apresuro su trampa y creo un fenómeno con una eterna tormenta mágica que se hallaba en el centro de Azeroth la cual amplifico la magia.

La prisión de los Stygians se estaba fragmentando y con tanta energía expulsada estaba destruyendo el planeta al igual que todo lo que estuviese cerca, los Stygians a punto de escapar de su prisión fueron sorprendidos por los Titanes y los Xel'naga que olvidaron temporalmente sus diferencias y repelieron el escape de sus camaradas corruptos; Aman'thul pudo percibir el poder de sus hijos crecer a niveles alarmantes y sintiendo una anomalía en la realidad en su pelea contra Oblivion, fue a ayudarlos para que nada les pasara junto con su madre Eonar y Golganeth. Lo que estaba frente a la familia de Benjamin y Rekht era una gran esfera de colores cambiante que absorbía todo a su paso como si se tratase de un agujero negro, en ese instante surgió la Burning Legion y el imperio Stygian a detener a los intrusos.

Eran de sextillones a ilimitadas las hordas malignas que fueron a atacar tanto a Titanes como a Xel'naga a la vez, demostrando que eran enemigos de temer. Arathor y Reinhardt auxiliaron enfrentándose a los miembros de la Legion y la familia los 2 Crytek, combatían contra el imperio Stygian. Entre todo el caos, Sargeras era el observador de esta pelea apocalíptica que estaba destruyendo a la propia creación que sus antiguos hermanos juraron proteger, de hecho le estaban facilitando todo el trabajo ya que la esfera era una manifestación del poder combinado del parasito, Stygians, Xel'naga y Titanes, pero sobre todo del poder de sus sobrinos. Parecía que este era el fin pero en instante, un ser de fuego con forma de ave salio de las confinidades del universo viniendo a ayudar al caos creado por las fuerzas del bien y del mal.

Alar como seria nombrado más tarde ataco con su poder el centro de la esfera creando una inestabilidad gigantesca y los 4 amigos, quienes recibieron parte del poder de Mantorok gracias a su enlace psíquico, atacaron con todo su poder la esfera destruyéndola ocasionando una explosión masiva que cubrió todo el universo. Muchos pensaron que se trataba de otro fenómeno similar que ocurrió hace 10 billones de años, efectivamente era otro Big Bang pero las 3 razas originales incluyendo los imperios de la Burning Legion y Stygians lograron soportar la furia del súper Big Bang.

A partir de este momento todo cambiaría para siempre: De la nueva gran explosión esta se combino con las energías caóticas del Torbellino y empezó a crear universos paralelos, nuevas especies nacían a cada momento, el Torbellino se expandía a cada momento convirtiéndose para los sobrevivientes de esta batalla en el medio de transporte multiversal a cualquier plano. La Burning Legion regreso al su guarida para expandirse a través de nuevos los universos creados por lo que será conocido solo por ellos como la "gran guerra cósmica". Oblivion quien logro deshacerse finalmente del cuerpo de Agnalli, huyo hacia el Torbellino preparando su nueva venganza con el deshecho imperio Stygian. Los Titanes y Xel'naga dejaron escapar a sus enemigos ya que tenían una prioridad más alta que era atender a los salvadores de todo este desastre.

Benjamin, Rekht, Reinhardt y Arathor estaban siendo reconstruidos por el trabajo en equipo de Mantorok vía telepáticamente, la magia de Aman'thul y la tecnología de Aki. El resultado fue satisfactorio y se volvió un símbolo de la renovada amistad de Titanes y Xel'naga: Los 4 eran ahora una combinación de poderes Titan y Xel'naga además podían convertirse en los primeros robots tecno-orgánicos omnipotentes de la historia. Con sus nuevas habilidades, partieron al Torbellino a dedicarse a observar las actividades de la nueva vida pero no sin antes escuchar unas palabras muy importantes de parte del señor de los Titanes.

"_Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad"_

_**Musica de Fondo: The Black Legend (Choir) (Immediate Music)**_

Y esa, es la historia de la primera y más grande batalla entre las fuerzas entre el bien y el mal. Nadie sabe acerca de las acciones de los progenitores de la creación, o mucho menos quienes eran los enemigos de la vida, sin importar lo que sucediera el tiempo transcurrió su curso y no se volvió a sentir la presencia de ellos. Millones de años han pasado desde esa gran guerra y ni una palabra de los 4 salvadores ni Sargeras. Los años continuaban y los nuevos reinos que se han desarrollado no tenían idea del evento que les dio vida y si se enteraran del imperio Stygian o la Burning Legion, para ellos serían puros cuentos de hadas, entre los reinos antiguos más famosos eran el Milenio de Plata, Zefiro, Hyrule, Hollow Bastion, Soul Society, el Makai, la ciudad angelical de Midgar y muchos más, todos ellos regados a través del multiverso y la gran mayoría de ellos unidos a Kingdom Hearts.

Tarde o temprano el balance entre el bien y el mal llegaría a romperse, ocurrió con la llegada de unas criaturas llamadas Hearthless, cuya única meta era alimentarse de los corazones de los seres vivos. Había mundos que usando su magia o tecnología repelían a los intrusos, otros no corrían con la misma suerte y servían de aperitivo a los Hearthless, cualquiera que fuese el caso era solo la punta del iceberg. Los representantes del bienestar de su gente como los Mashins, demonios dispuestos a defender el Makai, los Keyblade Masters, las diosas de Hyrule y más representantes protegían sus universos de la influencia maligna para que no fuesen destruidos.

La situación actual se centra ahora en un joven de armadura azul cielo que combate a unos robots llamados mavericks llamado Megaman X. Este peculiar joven es en realidad un robot con una avanzada programación que lo volvía un humano, al igual que un gran potencial que tenía en su cuerpo que todos los días trataba de explorar, pero le era imposible gracias a su trabajo que era cazar los de su tipo que eran rebeldes llamados mavericks.

Su vida era monótona que trataba de neutralizar las amenazas que el virus Sigma dejo en su mundo. Contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos Zero, Axl, Alia, Douglas, Signas y el apoyo de la gente y los reploids que creían en el, eso le daba esperanza de no rendirse. Todo avanzaba de costumbre hasta que este ciclo interminable concluiría mañana con la partida de una expedición arqueológica que era lideraba por X. Como mañana partirían a las 7 de la mañana, tomo reposo más temprano de lo normal cancelando sus actividades nocturnas como la lectura y otras actividades con sus amigos.

_**Fin de la Musica de Fondo**_

**Sueño de X**

**El maverick hunter estaba parado sobre una colina llena de sangre, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver un basto ejercito de criaturas demoníacas avanzar hacia el con intenciones nada amigables. X trato de razonar pero todo fue inútil y recurrió a la violencia activando su X-Buster disparando a muchos de ellos, se dio cuenta que sus disparos no funcionaba y fue muy tarde, la armada maligna lo atrapo en un circulo donde el estaba en el centro y lo demás lo conformaba la legión. Inesperadamente, todos el ejercito se arrodillo ante el. Al caminar por uno de los charcos de sangre se fijo en el reflejo que ahora tenía una armadura bastante futurista con alas metálicas y que no tenía nada que ver con el diseño del Dr. Light, era una armadura alienígena cuyo poder era el más extraordinario que había sentido, cuando iba a hablar con los demonios despierta abruptamente con una frase que guardaría por mucho tiempo.**

_**La hora ha llegado, ustedes dos marcaran la diferencia entre la salvación y el extermino.**_

X: Que diablos habra sido eso – se dijo así mismo despertando mirando por la ventana Delta City – Mejor dejo de ver esas películas de terror que Zero me trae cuando hace su patrullaje nocturno – murmuro rascándose su cabello castaño y retomando su sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas del fic**_

_**Saludos a todos los lectores, primero lo primero. Advierto, que poco a poco la cantidad de palabras ira aumentando conforme la historia avanza. **_

_**Habra también historias alternas donde mostraran las aventuras de otros personajes fuera del evento principal que conecte con el plato fuerte.**_

_**Como pudieron ver en el capitulo 0, habra un multiverso enorme que controlare. Tendremos personajes que estarán en su respectivo mundo, otros se encontraran en una misma realidad pero sin saber de la existencia del otro. Esta tierra se llamara Anime XD. Ojo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño: La violencia estará al orden del día, no habra misericordia solo porque haya personajes con un alto fandom, aquí todos serán tratados como iguales.**_

_**Haré fichas sobre los personajes por si hay alguien quien no los conozca, esto lo hago para que el lector sepa quien es cada quien. Las fichas se encontraran al final de cada capitulo. Dependiendo del capitulo o de mi gusto, serán de 1 o hasta 3 fichas de personajes.**_

_**Con mi aviso dado, que empiece el fic: **_

_**--**_

_**Capitulo 1: El misterioso vagabundo.**_

_**Tierra Repuriod**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Era el despertador de la recamara de X que se acciono al diez para las seis, admira el paisaje de la ciudad de Berlín y se levanta bostezando pero lleno de vigor por haber tomado su descanso temprano. Lo único que tenía puesto era una camisa blanca y unos boxers azules.

X: Hoy es el día de la expedición a las ruinas de Al-Khalam. Solo espero que mi unidad pueda arreglárselas mientras este ausente – expreso su curiosidad pensando en sus subordinados.

La mayoría de los reploids de la base de los Hunters dormían, mientras que los miembros más antiguos estaban acostumbrados a levantarse temprano para tener lista su agenda de actividades; X preparaba su mochila guardando unos libros, un I-Touch, botellas con agua y lo indispensable para el viaje. Alrededor de las 6:22 a.m. sale de su habitación caminando por los pasillos, le encantaba siempre despertar temprano para disfrutar de la serenidad que ofrecía la mañana, ya que a las 10:00 a.m. los reploids corrían sin cesar si se trataba de algún nuevo brote de mavericks. No le gustaba mucho el ruido que agobiaba la base pero ya se había acostumbrado. No obstante, cuando tenía la oportunidad se escapaba para relajarse en otros sitios, pero eso sí, siempre llevaba el comunicador de su casco activo por si surgen emergencias. Antes de cruzar la puerta, una voz femenina freno paro en seco el paso del robot azul, volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

X: Buenos días Alia – dijo admirando la ropa que llevaba puesta su amiga. Estaba vestida como toda una arqueóloga para la ocasión: iba de shorts, botas, camisa corta y una gorra, toda de color verde-lima era su atuendo – Andas muy emocionada como para vestirte de esa manera.

Alia: Gracias X. Y dime, porque vas con tu armadura y no como yo – pregunto deseando conocer el motivo de que X llevara su armadura.

X: Quien te cuidaría si algo llegara a pasarte – menciono y se callo apenado al instante por decir esas palabras.

Alia (sonrojada): X…no pensé que te preocuparas…tanto por mí de esa forma – se expreso igual o más apenada que X sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del joven.

X: ¡Es porque eres una gran amiga mía! – exclamo.

Ambos se olvidaron de la realidad mirándose mutuamente, cuando X iba a hablar la puerta se abre arruinando su momento a solas revelando a Signas.

Signas: Buenos dias – dijo mirando la escena – ¿Interrumpí algo?

X/Alia: Nah – expresaron al mismo tiempo.

Signas: Me complace verlos despiertos y listos para dirigir la expedición. El arqueólogo Nicolás Rivera los esta esperando en el hangar de la base – comento recordándoles porque se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual.

X: Andando Alia – dijo y los dos cruzaron la puerta continuando hacia el hangar.

Una vez en el hangar, ven al arqueólogo guardando unos mapas de la zona donde se encuentran las ruinas. Alia va directo a saludarlo en lo que X preparaba la nave que serviría como el transporte hacia el area arqueológica. En sí solo ellos 3 irían ya que el resto de la expedición ya estaba establecida desde hace 5 días, Nicolás fue a saludar al legendario maverick hunter con quien ya tenía una previa amistad desde hace 2 años, de cierta forma Nicolás le recordaba mucho a Axl porque era muy aguerrido, un poco infantil cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero eso sí, era muy inteligente. La nave que los llevaría también llevaba en la parte trasera 2 Ride Armors y 4 Ride Chasers, las primeras servirían para facilitar más la excavación por si hallaban algo nuevo y las motos se usarían para el patrullaje.

Nicolás: Estoy emocionado viejo amigo, por fin iremos a descubrir los secretos que guardan las ruinas de Al-Khalam – manifestó sonriente y lleno de alegría.

X: Tu entusiasmo es fascinante Nicolás, no te había visto así desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marco Breston – declaro recordando los viejos tiempos que convivió a su lado.

Nicolás: Señorita Alia la estamos esperando – aviso.

Alia: Calma Nicolás – contesto metiéndose a la cabina.

--

En un laboratorio subterráneo, vemos una capsula revelando a un robot con una armadura verde y diseño muy similar al de Megaman X. Lo único que lo diferenciaba además del color era que tenía un adorno extra arriba de las hombreras dándole más protección en ambos lados que llegaban hasta el peto, una especie de rostro en el centro del peto formado por la unión de los adornos y un poco arriba se apreciaba una orbe roja, igual los ojos del rostro eran orbes y debajo de ellos habían unos cuernos pero invertidos pintados de amarillo, arriba de la orbe que eran parte de las largas tenía líneas rojas pintadas, debajo del peto revelaba su abdomen recubierto por malla azul cielo, igual en los brazos. Sus antebrazos igual eran de color verde, con orbes incrustados en la parte delantera y trasera de cada antebrazo. Un detalle que compartía con el maverick hunter eran sus ojos verdes.

Revisa su alrededor y ve una carta en el escritorio de la derecha, se levanta de la capsula donde despierta, revisa el contenido de la carta satisfaciendo su curiosidad al leer la hoja.

_Querido Return X:_

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya me habré ido, lamento no haber platicado contigo sobre tu situación actual, pero se que encontraras las respuestas en la jornada que tienes por delante. Primero, debes encontrar a X, el único de mis hijos que vive en esta era. Espero que su reunión no sea como la que tuvieron la última vez en esa pelea, se que pedirte esto te costara trabajo, pero confío en que tomaras la decisión más acertada para lo que he previsto. Deje algo para ti en el sector GP-781XATLR, dentro del sobre hay un rastreador que te guiará hacia tu obsequio. Bueno me despido, tengo mis esperanzas de que nosotros 3 nos volvamos a ver._

_Posdata: No te vayas a molestar cuando llegues al sector._

RX: ¡Con que ese es mi nombre! – comento y agarra el rastreador en forma de un Mouse de computadora.

Con el objeto en mano, abandona el laboratorio a través de un telepod en el centro del cuarto que lo llevo a la superficie. Ya arriba, nota que el ambiente donde estaba parado resulto ser un pueblo fantasma, porque la ciudad estaba prácticamente abandonada. Usando el scanner térmico que tenía en su casco, no detecto señales de vida y busca cualquier medio de transporte para agilizar su paso al susodicho sector mencionado en la carta. Se adentra en el centro del pueblo y encuentra una Ride Chaser, algo vieja pero funcional. Solo necesitaba una batería nueva porque la que tiene adentro le quedaba menos de la mitad, las llaves del vehiculo estaban tiradas cerca de el, enciende la moto y parte en busca de su presente de parte de su misterioso benefactor.

--

_**Tierra Anime**_

En otra época distinta, el mundo había entrado al nuevo milenio y no mostraba mucho avance que digamos. Una persona muy particular que vivía en la ciudad de Tokio, en una tienda situada en el centro de la ciudad, era alguien que poseía un don místico, mejor conocida como la _"Bruja de las Dimensiones" _o simplemente Yuko Ichihara. Ella y su acompañante Kimihiro Watanuki regresaban de sus mandados, al momento de llegar a la reja de la puerta, Yuko siente una presencia mística muy poderosa en un vagabundo que cargaba una mochila y una capucha que tapaba su rostro.

Yuko: Watanuki no te vayas a separar de mí – murmura en voz baja.

Nuestro misterioso personaje se levanta del pasto y camina alzándose la capucha revelando su cara: Cabello gris algo rebelde y corto, ojos cafés y una barba gris indicando que era alguien de edad avanzada. A simple vista aparentaba ser alguien común y corriente, sin embargo, en sus venas corría una magia impresionante.

Vagabundo: Saludos señorita Yuko Ichihara, la estaba esperando con ansías – comento haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

Yuko: Buscas un deseo de mi parte como todos los demás – menciono pensando que se trataba de lo habitual.

Vagabundo: ¿Deseos? No necesito pedir deseos para obtener lo que tengo – declaro negando el pensamiento que tenía la bruja – Solo vine a advertirle que tiempos oscuros se acercan.

Yuko: Si habla de los Hearthless, estoy mucho mas enterada de lo que usted piensa – comento sobre las criaturas de la oscuridad. Sus palabras le dieron gracia al visitante quien sonrío en toda la platica – Acaso le da risa el problema que sufre el multiverso.

Vagabundo: Los Hearthless son solo criaturas que necesitan alimento – dice describiendo a los Hearthless como un asunto insignificante – Yo hablo de algo mucho mayor que predata desde tiempos mitológicos, antes de que usted fuese un pensamiento.

Yuko: Y podrías decirme de que se trata – exigía saber la verdad.

Vagabundo: Mas adelante lo sabrás – comento dejando atrás a la bruja – Yuko, es mejor que cuides tu cuello, ya que de ahora en adelante nadie estará seguro.

Sus últimas palabras pusieron a la bruja en un estado de shock. Ella quien sabía mucho de las crisis que han vivido poderosos guerreros que protegían el bienestar, la confusión y la desesperación la atraparon, no porque tuviera miedo, sino por no conocer de la amenaza que el vagabundo le contó. Watanuki voltea para frenar el paso del extraño pero ya se había ido.

--

_**Makai**_

En la dimensión del Makai, una hermosa Succubi de pelo verde largo portando un vestido exótico y alas de murciélago en su espalda caminaba por el castillo, cuando oye su nombre se esconde en la biblioteca del castillo evadiendo a sus sirvientes.

Lucien: Señorita Morrigan – gritaba sin cesar buscando a la hija de Belial.

Mudo: Otra vez la señorita Morrigan volvió a escaparse del castillo – menciono lo inevitable.

Morrigan como así se llamaba volvía a fugarse del castillo para divertirse en su exótica vida nocturna, en el fondo deseaba que algo interesante le ocurriera para poder salir de la rutina.

Morrigan (pensando): Ok, es hora de divertirse con la gente – dijo en su mente pensando en la diversión.

--

_**Tierra Anime**_

En una oficina localizada en el centro de la ciudad, vemos a un sujeto vistiendo una larga gabardina roja, botas de vaquero color rojo, las mangas de la gabardina remangadas a la mitad del brazo, una camisa negra con varios cinturones puestos, guantes negros, cabello blanco y de ojos azules sentado en una silla con sus pies arriba del escritorio. A su lado estaba un paquete de pizza y un refresco. El nombre de la tienda era _Devil May Cry,_ y el encargado era el legendario cazador de demonios Dante, hijo de Sparda.

Dante: ¿Expedición arqueológica? – pregunto al cliente.

El cliente era ni mas ni menos que el mismo vagabundo que platico con Yuko horas atrás.

Vagabundo: Sí, veras yo…

Dante: Señor, no es por ser grosero con usted pero yo me dedico a cazar demonios. No meto mis narices en nada relacionado a la política, religión o historia – menciono negando la misión.

Vagabundo: Oh por favor – dijo reclamando – Se que necesitas dinero para pagar las deudas que le debes a tus amigas.

Dante: Y como es que sabes de mis aliadas – bajo sus piernas para prestar su atención a las palabras del sujeto.

Vagabundo: Tengo mis medios – respondió tranquilo sacando una pequeña caja – Ten por si cambias de opinión.

El vagabundo le entrego el diminuto paquete y se despide de Dante, camina unos pasos y al abrir la puerta, se topa con las aliadas que menciono: Lady y Trish, quienes acompañaban a Patty a comprar la despensa. Las chicas vieron al vagabundo y estaban extrañadas de que Dante permitiera que gente con tales fachas entrara a la tienda. Patty mira la caja que Dante tenía en el escritorio, su curiosidad le gano y al abrirla, revelo el contenido del obsequio: 5 diamantes y una tarjeta. Por supuesto que no paso por desapercibido por las chicas.

Lady: Dante, donde conseguiste esos diamantes – pregunto exaltada después de observar los diamantes.

Dante salto de la silla saliendo del edificio buscando al vagabundo, lamentablemente ya no se encontraba a la vista de sus ojos. La duda plagaba la mente del hibrido, encontrar a un vagabundo que ande regalando esa clase de presentes a la gente era bastante sospechoso.

Trish: Que pasa Dante, acaso ese extraño vagabundo tiene algo que ver con todo esto – parloteo recordando al sujeto de hace unos instantes.

Dante: Eso creo – dijo pensativo.

Patty: Oigan miren esto – comento llamando la atención del trío de cazadores.

Trish mira la tarjeta con un número y llego a la conclusión de que era el celular del misterioso vagabundo. Dante con los diamantes en mano, termina atónito cuando Trish y Lady agarran un diamante para cada quien.

Dante: ¡Hey! Eso es mío – declaro exaltado.

Lady: Con este diamante quedan los adeudos terminados – exclamo sonriendo jugando con su diamante.

Trish: Y yo podré comprar un nuevo guardarropas – agrego igual con otro diamante

Patty: No te olvides de mí -

--

_**Tierra Panic**_

Pasamos a otro mundo paralelo donde la _Guerra Fría _seguía presente para las naciones más poderosas. Un detalle importante de esta realidad, era que tenía la presencia de poderosas maquinas de guerra, que eran las que controlaban el destino de las batallas que se realizaban en algunas regiones del mundo, donde el terrorismo estaba al orden del día. Igual existían otros secretos que eran bien resguardados por los gobiernos, tales como los _Whispered_ y la famosa _Black Tecnology_. Muchos ignoraban esta guerra y pocos estaban al tanto de ella. Ciertas organizaciones secretas peleaban una batalla que no tenía fin, la más destacada era Mithril, cuya meta era frenar los conflictos regionales. Estaba dividido en varios grupos de combate, pero uno destacaba porque su flota estaba conformada por un submarino de alta tecnología automatizado, el submarino tenía el nombre de Tuatha da Danaan y su capitán era una jovencita de unos 16-17 años llamada Teressa Testarossa. La base de operaciones del grupo del pacifico era la isla Merida, hoy tenían 3 días libres y descansaban en la isla.

Teressa estaba sentada en su cuarto leyendo y pensando acerca de la noticia que Sagara le dio. Derrotada por Kaname en la batalla de ganar el cariño del sargento, se sentía deprimida y triste, no obstante mantenía su carisma soportando el dolor emocional. Melissa Mao quien era parte de la SRT, entro a la habitación de la capitana ya que era amiga de ella, observando que no estaba de ánimos hace de las suyas.

Melissa: Tessa ya no pienses en el – sugirió que dejara el pasado.

Tessa: No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza Melissa – expreso triste – El ha sido la única con que he compartido buenos momentos y…mira lo que me paso.

Melissa: Ya, ya – dijo consolándola dándole un abrazo – Pienso que debes tomarte unas vacaciones, es mejor que estés alejada de Sousuke para poner tu mente en orden.

Tessa: Y que hay de mi trabajo Melissa – le recordó su puesto en que trabajaba.

Melissa: Tessa, olvídate por primera vez de tu trabajo y piensa en ti – musito – Date tiempo en tu vida, yo se que encontraras algún día a esa persona especial para ti.

Las palabras de Melissa dieron fondo en los pensamientos de Teressa. Algo dentro de ella la hizo aceptar la proposición de su amiga, sentía que necesitaba relajarse y tener su mente en blanco.

Tessa: Tal vez tengas razón – acepto la proposición.

Melissa: Sabía que ibas a aceptar mi propuesta – dijo victoriosa mostrándole un articulo de la revista que leyó – Por eso te traje esto.

Ambas chicas miraban la información del tema que trataba de un viaje por Europa, una semana completa llena de viajes y placer, eso era exactamente lo que le faltaba a Teressa. Sin más que discutir, informa al alto mando sobre sus vacaciones y para su suerte le dieron permiso de que saliera de la rutina diaria.

--

_**Océano Multiversal**_

Una armada de criaturas negras y ojos amarillos penetrantes caminaba devorando a personas inocentes, mejor conocido como Hearthless. Al parecer, otro planeta más fue consumido por su hambre, no hubo sobrevivientes debido a que el corazón del planeta término siendo absorbido, y un mundo sin corazón es destruido en cuestión de segundos. Satisfechos por el momento, viajan a través de la dimensión entre los mundos buscando el siguiente plato pero en eso que se encuentran a una visita no muy esperada que digamos. Pusieron atención al ser que se les puso en frente: Un enorme físico totalmente de piedra, envuelto en llamas verdes místicas, una estatura colosal, sus ojos reflejaban la misma mentalidad que los Hearthless pero la única diferencia era que infundía un miedo mucho más tétrico. Al más mínimo movimiento del coloso, los Hearthless atacaron sin piedad al monstruo de piedra. Cuando algunos Hearthless de tipo Shadow tocaron el cuerpo, terminaron incinerándose de una manera violenta; el gigante de piedra alza su pierna derecha y da un pisotón en el plano astral ocasionando una marea de fuego que arrazo con una gran porción del ejercito Hearthless. El DarkSide del planeta consumido defendió a los pequeños Hearthless jugando a las vencidas contra el agresor, desgraciadamente no hizo mucho que digamos contra el ser de fuego ya que fue arrojado contra el resto de sus compañeros consiguiendo enfadar más a los Hearthless.

Ahora un Hearthless de clase Armor le tocaba pelear, el choque de puños fue impresionante pero no duro mucho el momento ya que de las paredes intradimensionales, más criaturas infernales emergieron a darle una mano amiga a su hermano de sangre. Cabe decir, que con solo 6 de ellos basto para eliminar el batallón de Hearthless en 10 minutos. Su gran tamaño y llamas perpetuas les dieron una ventaja enorme contra los pequeños. Detrás de los colosos hace acto de presencia, la persona que invoco a los monstruos de piedra: su estatura era diminuta pero su poder era de temer, cuernos en la frente, alas de murciélago, piernas invertidas, una armadura bastante ornamentada con joyas y diversos colores, ojos penetrantes morados y garras en sus manos. Se trataba de un Nathrezim, o mejor conocido como un Dreadlord. Su propósito era desconocido, al parecer era un explorador que encontró el grupo de Hearthless y lo destruyo por simple diversión por la risa que los gigantes miraban en su amo.

--

_**Radiant Garden**_

La ciudad estaba en un momento de paz, tras la victoria en contra de la Organización XIII el comité de restauración gano el descanso que tanto necesitaban. Por supuesto que este receso no les quitaba la obligación de ayudar a la gente a que encontrara el camino de vuelta a casa. Desde la entrada de la ciudad, vemos entrar a un joven con vestimenta negra, cargaba una larga espada de metal y lo más llamativo era su pelo rubio puntiagudo. Su nombre es Cloud Strife. Regreso cansado después de su pelea contra Sephirot, el resultado era desconocido ya que al abrir sus ojos luego de ser envuelto por la luz interna que tenía en el fondo, Sephirot ya no estaba a la vista. En su cabeza había alguien en su mente que necesitaba ver. Cuando iba a continuar su paso, la pisada de otra persona detrás de el llamaron su atención obligándolo a voltear para ver de quien se trataba: Un sujeto con una capucha café, una capa que podía usarse como gabardina ya que estaba unida alrededor de las hombreras de la capucha, una túnica roja, guanteletes cafés, un cuchillo guardado en su funda y colgado en la cintura, pantalones blancos y botas cafés ornamentadas con objetos metálicos y 3 joyas en cada rodillera. Sostenía un bastón de color café y la punta del arma tenía la figura de un cuervo.

Cloud: Quien eres vagabundo – pregunto desafiante con su espada.

Vagabundo: Tranquilo joven Strife – dijo el apellido del muchacho – Solamente soy un viajero.

Cloud: A juzgar por tu apariencia, más bien me eres un mago – dedujo lo que era el vagabundo.

Vagabundo: Es probable joven, pero no vine a que habláramos de mi profesión – musito bajando la espada de Cloud con su mano – Vine aquí a advertirte de un peligro sin fronteras.

Cloud: Hablas de los Hearthless – exclamo refiriéndose a los devoradores de corazones.

Vagabundo: No – negó moviendo su cabeza – El peligro del que te hablo es más grave de lo que uno puede imaginar.

Cloud: Ven conmigo, estoy seguro de que el comité estará interesado en tu historia – comento hablando de sus amigos.

Justo en el momento de que cruzaba el arco que daba a la ciudad, sintió una presencia oscura rodear Radiant Garden. Cloud vio la reaparición de los Hearthless, esta vez acompañados de unos seres que jamás había visto: Humanoides cíclopes con un ojo rojo, una hombrera, una enorme espada en forma de cimitarra blandeaban, mallas negras que cubrían sus piernas y botas negras. Cloud voltea y el vagabundo había desaparecido por completo, sin perder tiempo ataco con varias estocadas de su espada vendada derribando múltiples Hearthless, ataca a más por la espalda girando sobre su propio eje y salta para caer en un espacio vacío para tomar aire y continuar. Su espada choca con la de los nuevos enemigos, pensaba que serían Hearthless débiles pero se equivoco cuando sintió como el enemigo con mover su espada lo termino empujando empleando el peso de su arma.

Cloud: Demonios eso es nuevo – murmuro sorprendido.

Al momento en que iba a lanzarse para contraatacar el sistema de defensa de Radiant Garden entra en funcionamiento atacando a los Hearthless, los Shadows y otras débiles variantes eran destruidas en segundos. Los acompañantes de los Hearthless lanzaron granadas de plasma a las torretas de la gran barricada inutilizando algunas, las otras ya no les dio tiempo porque fueron defendidas por la llegada del comité conformado por Squall Lionheart aka Leon, Aerith Gainsborough y Yuffie Kisaragi. El resto del comité se quedo dentro de la ciudad para organizar las defensas. Aeris al ver de regreso a Cloud la alegría invadió su corazón, solo que este no sería el momento de una reunión alegre. Cloud sentía lo mismo que Aeris y eso le dio fuerza para dirigir el ataque en contra del enemigo.

--

_**Tierra Repuriod**_

El avión que se dirigía a las ruinas de Al-Khalam fue envuelto en una tormenta, X volaba con precaución descendiendo la nave alejandose de las nubes ya que en cualquier momento un rayo podía pegarles. Los rayos comenzaron a caer al igual que la lluvia, definitivamente el día tan esperado para Nicolás fue arruinado por el clima, Alia y X se sentían igual que el arqueólogo pero ahora tenían que aterrizar la nave y protegerse en algún lugar. Nicolás prende la radio para avisar a la base pero había interferencia; Alia recordó un aeropuerto abandonado y le dijo a X que volara al noreste. Encontraron a tiempo la pista y aterrizaron la avioneta, estaban extrañados de ver una selva a la redonda. Buscaron refugio dentro del viejo aeropuerto llevando la radio para cuando se aplacara la lluvia intentar comunicarse con la base.

Nicolás: Maldita sea – maldijo golpeando la pared.

Alia: Que bueno que no nos pego ningún rayo mientras volábamos – comento acerca de su estadía en los cielos tormentosos.

X: Tuvimos mucha suerte – expreso tocando su mentón pensativo – Lo más extraño es que no estaba prevista esta tormenta.

Nicolás: En eso tienes mucha razón – dijo compartiendo la misma idea que X.

Alia: A juzgar por el caudal de agua que cae, creo que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo – musito.

Corrieron las horas y el trío contaba chistes para mantenerse tranquilos, realmente la lluvia iba para largo al notar como el agua caía más fuerte. Al menos ya se encontraban bajo un techo seguro. En un acto de curiosidad, X mira por la ventana mirando a una persona con capucha caminar en medio de la lluvia.

X: Señor métase de inmediato o enfermara – grito

No hizo caso la persona y se adentro más a la selva, X no permitió tal irracionalidad y corrió buscando al sujeto penetrando en la maleza sin importarle los gritos de Alia. Los rayos impidieron que X escuchara los gritos de sus amigos, estaba tan atento en auxiliar al individuo que no oía los avisos y gritos. De cualquier forma no hubiera echo caso, X era así cuando se trataba de alguien en apuros.

X: Deje de actuar imprudentemente y salga de una buena vez – dijo llamando al insensato – Que no ve que esta poniendo su vida en peligro.

No hubo respuesta por lo que X reanudo la búsqueda. La tormenta calmo su ira dándole mejor visibilidad de rastreo a X, en el transcurso encontró un río que daba cuesta abajo y sorpresivamente un rayo le pego cerca del pie y salto por inercia al agua. Intentaba luchar contra la corriente pero era inútil, tarde o temprano el agua le gano y arrastro a X por el largo tramo del río. La persona que desapareció en la selva observaba el cuerpo del maverick hunter en el agua, los rayos golpeaban con más fuerzas y revelaron la identidad de la persona: El misterioso vagabundo.

Vagabundo: Por fin te encuentro – murmuro en voz baja y con tocar la tierra con su bastón, detuvo la lluvia – No es el momento de que tomes una siesta mi estimado.

_**--**_

_**Quien es este misterioso personaje que anda apareciendo en frente de gente importante, que es lo que busca, cual es su meta. Sigan sintonizados esperando el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Rockman X (Megaman X en América):**_

Serie: Megaman X.

Clase: Robot Avanzado.

Estatura: 1.83 mts.

Armas: X-Buster.

Habilidades: Capacidad de copiar las habilidades de otros reploids y robots.

Potencial: Ilimitado (Teóricamente).

Rol: El protagonista principal.

Magia: No maneja (Todavía).

Personalidad: confiable, un alto sentido de la justicia, detesta las injusticias pero reconoce cuando no debe entrometerse, valiente, amigable, maduro.

Robot construido por el Dr. Thomas Light, es el primer robot con la innata capacidad de pensar por si mismo y no esta regido por las leyes de la robótica que la generación pasada de robots estaban atados. Su potencial es ilimitado tal como su creador lo estableció, fue sellado en una capsula por un periodo de prueba de 30 años para que sus sistemas se probaran y no surgiera la posibilidad de que X tomara el camino equivocado. Desafortunadamente el señor Light no lograría llegar a ver el avance por su edad, así que dejo instrucciones en su laboratorio por si alguien llegase a descubrir la capsula de X, una breve información acerca del robot y de lo que es capaz de hacer. Pasaron 100 años hasta que la capsula fuera encontrada por un arqueólogo llamado Cain. Fascinado por las capacidades del robot, convence a X de ayudarlo a crear una nueva generación de robots que tuviesen las mismas cualidades que el.

El Dr. Cain tuvo problemas al crear los circuitos exactos de X y utilizo otros, de ahí en adelante nacieron los Reploids. Estos reploids que estaban basados en el diseño de X fueron poblando el planeta y una era de paz llego. Lamentablemente surgieron los primeros casos donde los Reploids atacaban a los humanos y más tarde, esta epidemia se vivía por todo el mundo. Para contrarrestar todo esto el Dr. Cain creo a los Maverick Hunters, una fuerza especial dedicada a neutralizar a los Reploids que se convierten en Mavericks. También fabrico a un reploid con los sistemas más avanzados que le dieran protección adicional contra la amenaza, su nombre era Sigma. Con Sigma como líder de los Maverick Hunters, la amenaza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta el momento en que Sigma fue llamado a enfrentar a un robot rojo en un almacén donde hizo una autentica masacre. Los 2 pelearon y Sigma prevaleció al final solo que gravemente lastimado e infectado sin que se diera cuenta.

No tardo mucho para que Sigma también se convirtiera en Maverick y dirigiera la primera insurrección en contra de los humanos. El nuevo líder de los Maverick Hunters Zero, quien era el robot con quien Sigma peleo, fue reprogramado y era el encargado de detener a Sigma. X se unió también a los Maverick Hunters y entablo con Zero una gran amistad volviéndose grandes amigos. Y así, dio inicio a las violentas guerras Mavericks donde mucha gente inocente ha muerto a manos de este conflicto. En el camino ha enfrentado muchos desafíos y a ganado nuevos amigos que le dan su apoyo en la guerra.


End file.
